This new chrysanthemum originated as a seedling of unknown parentage grown in greenhouse at West Chicago, Ill., from seeds of plants selected by me from a field of miscellaneous varieties randomly hybridized with the object of finding unusual plants having good growth habits and attractive color characteristics of commercial merit. This particular plant was selected for asexual propagation and test because of the very attractive golden bronze coloration of its large blooms, its vigorous and rapid growth habit, and its long strong stems resulting from careful disbudding. Propagation of this plant through successive generations, by means of vegetative cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., has shown that its novel characteristics hold true and appear to be firmly fixed.